V0.1.4 Changelog
Beta 1 - v0.1.4 https://github.com/JappaWakka/PkMnExp3d-Quartz KOLBEN GAMEMODE I've added a modified version of the Kolben (Johto/Kanto/Sevii Islands) GameMode to the release with restructured folders and renamed files that should work with Pokémon Quartz 3D's modified engine. If you do not plan on using that GameMode, you can download the Release_Light.zip file. Save games of the official Pokémon 3D game are not compatible with Pokémon Quartz 3D's version of the Kolben GameMode yet. It will be possible in the future to convert your savegames. PLAYER GENDER FUNCTIONALITY When defining a PlayerSkin in a GameMode, the game now requires a SkinGenders value, added in the same way as the SkinNames value. The value can be either of these three: "Boy", "Girl" or "Other". You can now dynamically switch pronouns in text messages by adding "" or "", "" or "", "" or "" (for the "other" gender: theirs/Theirs), or to the message. The game will replace these commands with the correct pronoun based on the player's gender. Changelog: * Implemented the bicycle item (ItemID: 6) * Implemented the possibility to use a different Playerskin texture when surfing, fishing and riding a bicycle that can be used by naming the texture files in Content\Textures\NPC just like the Playerskin you'd like to use, followed by a "_Surf", "_Fish" or "_Bike" suffix (eg. Red_Surf.png for the Playerskin Red.png). The bicycle item won't work if your Playerskin does not have a Bike texture. * Pokémon follower sprites now use 4 frames instead of just 2, which allows for more complex animations. * Edited every vanilla Pokémon follower sprite to have 4 frames of animation. * Pokémon follower sprites now only animate when moving and freeze on the first frame after finishing their last animation cycle when they stop moving. * Replaced some GUI assets with more GBA looking ones. * Added an initial design for the Corna (Pokémon Quartz's version of Hoenn) Town Map. * Renamed some sounds (and found out that none of the attack sounds are actually used for attacks). * Implemented different sounds for using field moves on Cut Trees, Smashable Rocks and Strength Boulders. * Implemented a sound effect when logging on to the Pokémon Storage System. * Implemented different types of entrance/exit sound effects that trigger based on the map property EnterType. ** 0 = General Sound (for cave entrances and everything without a door), 1 = Regular Door (for houses and buildings that don't have a sliding door), 2 = Sliding Door (for PokéCenters, PokéMarts and everything else with a sliding door). * If there are no sound files available called Warp_Door_Regular or Warp_Door_Slide, the game will default to the sound called Warp_General. So you gotta have that file unless you want errors. * Added some sounds that could be useful later when actually making the game. * Replaced a lot of gbc sounds with Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald sounds. * Renamed files and folders containing "PokéGear" (or pokegear. or Pokegear, or whatever) to contain the word "Phone" instead so it's not limited to Johto's phone thingamagic. * Renamed a lot of NPC overworld sprites to a more recognizable name like GateKeeper.png instead of 63.png. * Renamed the NPC texture folder to OverworldSprites as there were not just Non-Playable Characters in that folder, but also a Strength boulder, a Pokéball and of course the Player sprites, which are definitely Playable Characters * Added GBA style PlayerSkins for Ethan and Lyra. * Added PlayerSkin textures for the Male Protagonist of Pokémon Quartz, Joseph Akira. * Added a sound when a trainer opponent uses an item. * Removed unused textures. * Started mapping Breeze Town using GBA styled textures, having the route exit to the right instead of the top of the map. Still have to finish the paths and add some decorative alternate tiles here and there. * Renamed the Backdrops texture folder to TextureSheets to include other kinds of textures with multiple frames like animated textures, different Backdrop types, the Apricorn plant, etc. * Made it possible for the the Apricorn plant sprites to have any aspect ratio (the sheet is divided by 3 horizontally and by 3 vertically). * Changed the function of TextureSheet file FloorOutside.png from seasonal variations of the Backdrop type Grass to instead contain various types of Backdrops (Snow, Grass, Sand and Rock). * Added GBA styled Apricorn plants. * Added original music (by me) for Breeze Town. * Added two variations of the main font: MainFontWhite and MainFontBlack. * Partially replaced the hideous and out of place MiniFont with either of the MainFont variations. * Removed the font Ingame (might remove chatFont too later) * Brought back the old (and in my opinion better) Main Menu, Bag, Game Menu, Pokémon Party and Pokémon Summary interfaces. Note: I still need to find a way to add the current look of the bag interface to the Battle interface in some way, as well as some other interfaces. But I'm getting there! * Added desert/sand route graphics to the map_objects texture file, though they're not implemented yet. * Reskinned the Menu interface textures to look more GBA styled. Also added Bag textures to that texture file. * Added the Pokémon Quartz Party icons to the game, I modified a couple of sprites already, mainly recolors and small edits. I haven't made shiny alternatives yet, except for Sever and Squirritti. * Added a placeholder image for the item Shoal Salt/Shell Dust. * Added all item names to the English localization file, as well as some other modifiable/translatable strings. * Added Pokémon data for Seegg, Firegg, Aquegg, Sever and Squirritti. * Added Pokémon follower sprites for Seegg, Firegg, Aquegg, and Sever. 0.1.4